


Wondering Through the Seasons

by Skys_the_limit_1324



Series: Seasons May Change [9]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skys_the_limit_1324/pseuds/Skys_the_limit_1324
Summary: While the three older seasonals were used to being on there own, Prim Rose is one that is used to helping others out. Here are three times the spring spirit went to spend time with Ray, Willow and Jack.
Series: Seasons May Change [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792021
Kudos: 9





	Wondering Through the Seasons

#### Ray

It was 1873 when Prim Rose decided to visit Ray. Ray had made it a habit to try and Spar with his fellow seasonals so there skills wouldn't get rusty. When it came to Prim Rose's first sparring match, Ray was more worried about Prim Rose then he was for Willow and Jack. 

However, like all Roses, Prim Rose had quite a few thrones despite her gentle nature. She was able to control a lot of vines at once; allowing her to both defend herself and tie Ray up at the same time. Of course the first thing she did was ask if Ray was okay. However this time, Ray was asking Prim Rose that same question.

"Are you okay Prim Rose?" He asked. "You seem distracted."

"Sorry" She said. "I've just been thinking. There are some points where you, Willow, Jack and even Mother Nature had had some sadness in your eyes. I been trying to figure out why, but I don't know how to find out."

Ray took a moment to think about it before sitting down on the ground and giving his answer. "Prim Rose, it's nice that you are trying to help I don't know about everyone else, but for me, when I do have a sad look in my eye, I'm usually thinking about a...a very special friend that I lost long ago, before I was a spirit. She and I were inseparable, but, in the end...She d-died, to save me."

"I'm sorry" Prim Rose said as she sat down next to Ray.

Ray simply nodded before wiping a few tears from his eyes and continuing.

"I still miss her very much, but for now, I got you three to watch over, and it's been helping me out."

Prim Rose gave a reassuring smile before both seasonals returned to sparring.

#### Willow

Ray had explained to Prim Rose how he and Jack would have a place they usually go whenever they weren't spreading their season. Ray spends his time around Turkey and Jack preferred to stay in Burgess. That made Prim Rose wonder where Willow stayed.

She decided to find out in the year of 1879. She went flying around in the summer time of the northern hemisphere. After a while of searching, she spotted Willow practicing archery.

Willow drew back her arrow and released. The arrow flew until it hit a log right in the middle. She did the same with different logs she had set up as targets; hitting center every time.

"Wow" Prim Rose said.

Willow turned towards Prim Rose; not realizing that someone else was watching her. "Hello" she said. "What brings you here?"

"I didn't mean to disturb you, but I was curious on what you do when you aren't spreading autumn" Prim Rose said.

"Well, I guess this answers your question" Willow said. “Mostly I hang out here. I even made myself a hut in the trees nearby. Overall I mostly avoid Frost.”

"Do you not like Jack?" Prim Rose asked.

Willow thought over it a bit before answering. "I wouldn't say I hate Jack, I just hate being cold; he just happens to bring it."

"I guess that makes sense" Prim Rose said.

Willow nods "Well, to each their own" she said. "What exactly do you do; when you aren't spreading spring that is?"

"Not much really" Prim Rose said. "I usually visit Mother Nature when ever I finish with spreading spring. I never really had much of a home before I became a spirit. I only have a few memories of my parents before I lost them, and no one else wanted me because I was…broken. I managed to take care of myself, but I couldn't run or walk very far" Prim Rose said. "I guess I didn't think too much about myself because I always found someone else that needed my help."

Willow walked over to Prim Rose and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rose, from personal experience, you can't ignore your needs" she said. "I've found myself in a situation where I couldn't do anything for anyone because of how exhausted I was. There's nothing wrong with helping others, just don't do more than what you're capable of doing."

"Okay" Prim Rose said.

Willow nodded to Prim Rose. "If you like, I wouldn't mind if you visit again" She said.

"I'll be sure to come by often." Prim Rose said before waving goodbye and flying off.

#### Jack

Prim Rose was flying over Burgess Pennsylvania in the year of 1889. It was nearly spring time, with a few piles of snow scattered across the ground. She stopped when she noticed Jack on top of a building.

He had the hood of his cloak over his head. He sat down on his knees and was leaning against his staff. Prim Rose flew by Jack's side.

"Jack, are you alright?" Prim Rose asked as she sat next to Jack on his right.

Jack faced Prim Rose for a bit but then he quickly tried to hide his face from her. Prim Rose moved her right hand to remove Jack's hood, but she stopped herself. Instead she placed her hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack, can you tell me what's wrong?" Prim Rose asked.

Jack sighed and removed his hood, making it quite clear that he was admittedly crying. Prim Rose was saddened by the way Jack's eyes, usually full of joy, were just staring blankly at nothing in particular.

"I was trying to be seen" Jack said. "I just wish to be noticed; to be able to say I have a place in this world. Unlike you and the others, I have no past, nothing to every say I was once wanted."

Prim Rose thought over this comment for a moment before talking. "I once questioned if I was wanted" She said. "As I've pondered the past, I remembered how no one wanted me all because I wasn't able to walk properly." Prim Rose sighed. "Then I realized something. If I was completely unwanted, Mother Nature wouldn't have welcomed me to visit her, and I wouldn't have friends like Ray, Willow, Jackol and you Jack."

Jack began to smile a bit, understanding what Prim Rose was saying. "I don't know all the answers about why I'm here, but I know that we all have a place. And even if you don’t know if you were wanted, I can tell you for certain that you’re wanted now."

Jack's smiled brighter. "You're just full of wisdom you little Tiger Lily." He asked.

Prim Rose giggled at the nickname. She then faced Jack and asked "Are you feeling better?"

"A lot better" Jack said. He looked around at the piles of snow that remained. "Do you want to have a snowball fight?"

"Sure" Prim Rose said, before gathering snow to start a snow ball fight.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first time Jack would've gotten upset from being walked through, but it's the first time that someone was there to talk to him about it. Willow's lesson was one that quite a lot of members in my family (me included) learned the hard way. See you all next time.


End file.
